The present invention relates to a copy-paper incorrect transport prevention device and, more particularly, to a device suitable for an electrophotographic copying machine that prevents a copy paper from being transported whenever a condition occurs in the transport operation that may jam the copy paper.
The conventional electrophotographic copying machine transport copy papers to the image generation portion, which forms pictures on the copy papers before ejecting them from the copying machine. The copy papers are transported to the image generation portion through the copy-paper transport path by conveyer rollers. Conventionally, detection means such as microswitches are provided for sensing the position and condition of the copy paper in the paper-transport path. In response to the information gathered from the microswitches, the drive train of the conveyer rollers is controlled so that the copy papers can be securely transported to the image generation portion.
Because of the complicated construction of the conventional paper detection and prevention device, it is now desired that an improved prevention device for exactly detecting the poorly aligned transport of the copy papers be one of simple construction.